


don't need to question the reasons. i'm yours.

by technicallyimawriter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom Eddie Diaz, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, OR IS IT, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Eddie Diaz, Shower Sex, Sub Evan "Buck" Buckley, Top Eddie Diaz, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: Eddie usually can control himself when Buck is being so cocksure with strangers, going as far as flirting because Buck is like that but when that reporter comes to the station and ogles Buck without caring they are in a public setting, Eddie can't help but feel jealous....OR the one where Buck is his flirty self and Eddie reminds him that he is his and his alone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 519





	don't need to question the reasons. i'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP.
> 
> This was actually a tumblr prompt: "i always love me some jealous and possessive eddie fics 😉☠️" and well, I just ran with it. I did my best lol
> 
> This is my third time writing smut but this is my first time where it's all about sex so like I'm lowkey nervous. I blushed all the way to the end, I don't know how I did it but here it is, anon. Just for you. Sorry I took so long but here it is.
> 
> This is based on 2x06 when Taylor Kelly shows up and then I take free will.
> 
> No beta read, we die under the weight of our mistakes.

Eddie knows he’s being over the top and that he should bit his tongue before saying anything reckless, keep lifting his weight and ignore the fact that Buck is over there flirting with that reporter from the helicopter crash. Nothing against her but— No, that’s a lie. _Everything_ against her because he should be the one at the receiving end of Buck’s bright smiles.

Not that he would ever say that out loud and not like he was expecting it from Buck because Buck doesn’t own him anything but yeah. He wishes.

But when this woman takes a double look on Buck’s biceps, Eddie can’t stand it and snaps.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Eddie asks loud, sitting up and cutting off whatever they were saying. Buck turns to him and shoots him a weird look but Eddie ignores him, keeping his gaze on her. “The side effects of the crash.”

She looks startled, like she wasn’t expecting Eddie to intervene like that. Well, that’s him, impulsive Eddie for no reason at all. “I’m great,” she says and then turns to Buck again, “thanks to all of you, which is why I’m here. You guys were so amazing, I want to do a story on this firehouse and on the heroes who work here.”

Eddie is right there standing next to Buck, with a clear view of Hen and Chim getting closer but this lady— who he honestly doesn’t care about learning her name— is focused solely on Buck and he just can’t control the monster that it’s waking up inside him, so when Cap catches her attention, he takes his chance and leave to take a well-deserved— and calming— shower.

He can’t explain this ugly feeling he has, might as well call it jealousy, green and big, because the image of Buck sending her those perfect smiles will be sewed into his brain until he has the courage to say _something_. He will figure it out later what’s that something.

He goes through the motion of getting rid of his clothes and checking with the temperature, he goes in. The showers are empty in this time of the day; being surrounded with so many people during his shift it gets tiring sometimes, so to have these few minutes for himself are a blessing.

Leaning his head back and letting the water fall down his chest, Eddie takes a deep and calming breath. He has to control himself, especially around Buck because it’s not doing him any good.

“I thought you were to pop a vein out there,” came Buck’s cocky voice outside of his shower.

Eddie didn’t even need to turn around to know that Buck was right outside and that smirk that Eddie has been wanting to wipe it off with his mouth. He snorted, not caring that Buck has a clear image of his ass.

“She just wanted to see you, the interview was just an excuse,” Eddie says and if his voice sounds all kinds of bitter, well, that’s his business.

“You look cute when you’re jealous.”

Eddie snorts. “Who says I’m jealous?”

“I mean, you were glaring at Taylor pretty hard; you almost killed her with your eyes.” Eddie knows Buck is smiling like he has won the lottery. _The brat_. “I’m touched, actually.”

This time, Eddie turns just to almost choke in his own spit. Buck is already naked before him, all sharp angles and bulging muscles, for Eddie to appreciate and touch, and praise. Buck doesn’t need an invitation to crowd his space and look at him with hungry eyes that Eddie is sure is mirroring with his own.

“Dangerous statements you got there, Buck,” Eddie says and that somehow makes Buck’s smirk wider.

Buck shrugs, taking another step until their faces are inches apart. “You know me, I’m reckless.”

Eddie just have to take one look to those baby blues of his, getting filled with lust, to know that this conversation is far from over.

With nothing else to add, Eddie lunges forward, meeting Buck’s mouth in the middle, forcing his way inside until he has Buck groaning and moaning with the force of it, gripping his hair and thrusting his hips, seeking for touch, for release. Eddie grips his hips and backs Buck up until his back is plastered against the wall. Biting his bottom lip just this side of painful, Eddie breaks the kiss and looks at Buck. He already looks debauched and fucked out, and Eddie will never get tired of seeing him like this.

He’s not sure when this whole friends with benefits started, but it’s been weeks now and Eddie is far from being tired. In fact, he has caught himself multiple times thinking of how good would be to have Buck all to himself but he knows they are not ready for that.

Instead, Eddie takes the moment to marble on this beautiful man, this beautiful body in front of him and takes pleasure on knowing that he will ruin Buck with reckless abandon. How he will leave countless of marks spread out all over his body and the delicious sounds Buck will make when Eddie finally _ruins_ him.

Buck opens his eyes slowly, already darken. “I have a present for you.”

Eddie raises a brow and then, because he can’t help himself, kisses him softly again while his hands are gripping Buck’s hips. “Do tell.”

Buck doesn’t say anything, instead he grabs on of Eddie’s hands and pulls it just enough until it’s right under his hole but when Eddie goes to touch, it’s covered, the

surface round and silicone to the touch. Eddie doesn’t even have to ask to know what that is.

He looks up. “A buttplug,” he says, to which Buck just smiles, a smile that goes straight to his dick. He doesn’t know Buck’s reasons and he’s too far gone to ask.

Hitching his leg over his own hip, Eddie use the moment to pull the plug very slowly, watching carefully Buck’s reaction; other than a flinch, Buck is completely blissed out and Eddie just can’t wait to fuck him until next year, right here, right now.

But as much as he wants to fuck him until that’s the only thing Buck can think about, he remembers that he has to be careful and tender with him because as much as Buck loves to be pound until he’s crying, he also loves to be praised and be treated like an exquisite antique. And Eddie loves to give and he will give him all of that because Buck deserves it.

Eddie touches him slightly, feeling his hole loose and ready for him. Buck is whimpering in front him, heaving deep breaths, his arms around Eddie’s neck, keeping him close. _As if I would there to move._

“I wanted– _ah, fuck_ – to be prepared,” Buck says between moans, his eyes flickering close when Eddie trust the first finger.

“So, you knew this would happen.” It’s not a question and he can’t but be turn on by Buck’s sureness.

Buck shrugs, or at least he attempts to. “Better safe than sorry.”

Eddie hums and that’s the end of the conversation. From here on out, the only thing he wants to hear is Buck screaming his name with no care in the world, not minding that they are still in their workplace.

One finger turns to two, then three, even four, and Buck is already desperate for his cock, telling him to hurry up and fuck him.

His hand flies to Buck’s neck and holds it there, not tightening his hold, but for Buck to know that the possibility is there if he keeps this up.

“Don’t be a brat, Buck,” he warns him, a whisper between their mouths and keeping his fingers deep in his hole. Buck’s cock is already glistening with precum and water.

Buck nods and somehow, he looks more fucked out than earlier. “Yes, sir.”

He pulls his fingers out, always keeping in check Buck’s facial expressions. He goes slowly, only because it’s out of this world to see Buck opening his mouth in a silent moan, and because no matter how much time he invests opening him up, Buck is always tight and warm around him.

It leaves him breathless.

When he’s finally bottoms out, he takes a moment to appreciate again because he just _can’t_ stop. Buck is all his to take and he will be damned if he lets a reporter take Buck from him.

“ _Mine,_ ” he can’t help but growl, kissing Buck again like his life depended on it. Letting Buck get used to his cock.

“All yours… I’m ready, sir… _Fuck me,_ Eddie.” Buck sounds urgent, desperate for Eddie to move.

“Anything you want baby.”

He brings the other leg around his waist, completely changing the angle and making Buck scream with abandon. Eddie smirks, just trying to focus on one thing, lest he ends up coming before fucking Buck and that would be devastating.

He pushes right in, letting Buck feel the first thrust, and does it again and again, picking up speed until the only sound surrounding them is the rhythm slap of their slicked skins, Buck muffled moans and _yes, Eddie, fuck me so good, just like that._

Eddie speeds up, drawing scream after scream from Buck— it’s a wonder no one has found them yet with how _vocal_ Buck is—, Buck’s thighs are shaking, his blunt nails probably leaving stark red streaks all over his back.

He doesn’t care, he loves that. He loves that Buck is marking him and that makes him fuck him harder, deeper, better. Latching on his neck leaving a trail of love bites for the world to see.

Buck is close, he can tell by the way his words turns to babble and grips Eddie harder by his neck. Eddie is close too.

“Go on, baby. Come for me,” Eddie whispers against his neck.

He thrust a few more times until Buck spills between them with a muffled cry and his legs tightening on Eddie’s hips. Not long after, Eddie is following him with his own orgasm, muffling his own cry by biting down on Buck’s neck.

Buck is heaving but there’s a big smile on his lips. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Eddie asks, pulling out so very slowly, knowing Buck is oversensitive and the slight discomfort on his face is proof enough.

Buck nods, his eyes still lust-filled. “One of your best.”

He can’t help but chuckle. Leave it to Buck to be funny after sex— maybe that’s why he’s falling for his blonde coworker and he’s not doing anything to stop it.

Lowering his legs, Eddie places another kiss on those swollen lips and takes great delight in Buck’s little moan. _All mine_ , he thinks.

“Come on, let’s take a shower before they actually start a rescue mission,” Eddie says, bringing Buck to the stream of water and getting rid of the dried load between them. Buck still looks out of it but he complies, with a doppy smile on his face.

Personally, Eddie wouldn’t mind leaving it on for a few minutes, so Buck knows that he doesn’t mind but alas, they are working and they have to look presentable.

He does put a mind on telling Buck to meet later for another session. Fuck him good and slow, just like he knows Buck likes.

“I should get you jealous more often,” Buck mumbles, and then he chuckles. “I love it when you get all possessive on me.”

Eddie swallows hard and wills himself not to grab Buck and fucks him harder this time. No, he will bring him home tonight and fuck him slowly as a punishment for being a brat.

“Better get used to it then.”

Buck turns his head enough to shoot him a _look_ over his shoulder and yeah, Eddie wants this, wants _him_ for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did my best, guys. Don't roast me lol this was hard to write and I don't know if I did it right.
> 
> [hmu about these two fools in love](https://tobeseentobefound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
